Escrito na pedra
by Lilith Lefey
Summary: Spoiler Season 8! No purgatório, Dean tem de convencer Cas a sair de lá com ele. Ele só vai fazer Cas obedecê-lo, se o anjo se tornar dele. Slash! Destiel. Explícito Rating M.


**Escrito na pedra**

Até vampiros precisavam descansar, Dean tinha descoberto logo após se juntar a Benny. Os primeiros dias tinham sido tensos, com nenhum dos dois muito confortável em dormir perto do outro, afinal, nunca se sabia quando o vampiro se renderia ao seu instinto e beberia sangue humano, ou quando o caçador voltaria ao velho hábito e mataria a criatura ao seu lado.

Tudo isso se resolveu com o tempo, depois de cada um deles ter a vida salva pelo outro inúmeras vezes. Já que nenhum deles poderia sair de lá sozinho, Dean se tornou capaz de cair em um sono profundo e sem sonhos, que não durava mais do que poucas horas, enquanto o vampiro montava guarda, até ser sua vez de vigiar o sono de Benny.

A situação melhorou um pouco quando eles finalmente encontraram Cas. O anjo não precisava dormir, então ele ficava acordado enquanto os outros dois se rendiam a um sono exausto que agora podia durar uma ou duas horas a mais, já que eles não precisavam revezar a vigília.

Mas, naquele dia, algo acordava Dean a todo o instante. Uma comichão em sua nuca que não o deixava em paz. Ele despertava e olhava as costas de Benny, que dormia a poucos metros dele; Cass, que estava de pé, olhando para dentro da mata; escutava o silencio, indicando que eles estavam sozinhos, pelo menos por enquanto; e se forçava a dormir novamente, pois não havia nada lá que pudesse tê-lo acordado.

Porém, não demorava muito para ele ser desperto novamente.

Na última vez, ele abriu os olhos para encontrar Cas de cócoras ao seu lado, a tempo de ver o anjo desviando o olhar.

- O que foi, Cas? – Dean perguntou em um sussurro cansado. Era óbvio o que o estava acordando, era o olhar de Cas em seu rosto. O tempo que ele tinha passado no purgatório tinha afiado seu instinto, ele não dormiria enquanto estivesse sendo observado, simples assim. Não importava por quem, nem se fosse por um companheiro. E, obviamente, existia algo que Cas queria com ele, por qual outro motivo o anjo estaria concentrado em Dean, quando deveria estar concentrado ao redor, a procura de algum inimigo à espreita?

- Eu deveria ir embora, Dean. Você e o vampiro têm mais chances de chegarem à saída sozinhos.

Havia algo no purgatório que era Puro. E Dean tinha aprendido a não lutar contra esses sentimentos crus quando eles o invadiam. Eles estavam no purgatório, não havia civilização e suas regras a seguir, não havia moral, não havia julgamentos. Nada para segurá-lo. Havia apenas luta e sangue e morte e instinto e essa Pureza de sentimentos, que os deixavam simples.

Ele avançou sobre o anjo, o derrubando de costas contra o chão de terra e folhas mortas, o segurando fortemente pelos ombros.

- Para onde eu for, você vai, Cas. Porque você é _meu_. – ele rosnou, seu hálito forte contra o rosto do anjo.

Ele estava cansado de falar com ele, cansado de tentar explicar que Dean não o deixaria para trás. Ele precisava _mostrar_.

Ele virou Cass de bruços quase violentamente. Por cima do anjo, usou seus joelhos para afastar as pernas do outro, e, enquanto segurava Cas firmemente contra o chão com uma mão, usava a outra para brigar contra seu cinto e o zíper de sua calça jeans.

Quando ele estava livre, olhou rapidamente para o anjo, que o fitava de canto de olho, com uma de suas faces prensada contra o chão. O olhar de Cas era duro e frio, o desafiando a continuar, ao mesmo tempo em que o provocava, dizendo que ele não teria coragem para ir em frente com aquilo.

Dean tinha. Se havia algo que ele não era, era covarde. Ele faria aquilo, e depois arcaria com todas as responsabilidades de seu ato.

Ele tirou com um gesto brusco o sobretudo de Cass da frente, ouvindo o ruflar do pano pesado e sujo quando ele bateu no chão ao lado do corpo prostrado do anjo. Ele apenas recolheu a mão que segurava Cass contra o chão por um momento para conseguir puxar a calça branca do manicômio para baixo o máximo que conseguia, até a altura das coxas do anjo.

E, então, ele estava dentro dele, com apenas um único movimento brusco, com seu peito contra as costas de Cas. Era dolorido, para ele e para o anjo, mas não importava.

Isso não era sobre prazer, ou amor, ou amizade. Talvez se eles estivessem na Terra teria sido sobre tudo isso, mas não lá no Purgatório.

Isso era sobre _posse_.

Cas era _dele_!

E o anjo precisava entender. Precisa _sentir_.

- Você é _meu_! – sua voz saiu como um rosnado animalesco, enquanto ele segurava com força os cabelos escuros do anjo, arremetendo seu quadril contra o dele, forçando o lado da cabeça de Cas contra o chão. O forçando a olhar para ele e a _compreender_.

Sua boca estava perto da boca do outro, eles estavam dividindo o mesmo ar e, naquele momento, a mesma necessidade de possuir e de pertencer.

- Sim – Cas concordou com uma voz rouca, não passando de um sussurro.

Havia fogo naqueles olhos azuis que tinham estado mortos por tanto tempo. Não havia mais inocência, ou loucura, ou derrota. Era a vontade de lutar, que o caçador queria tão desesperadamente ver no anjo.

Eles iriam sair dali, e Cas iria com ele, pois Dean estava lhe dando um motivo para isso.

- Diga! – ele exigiu, puxando os cabelos do anjo com força.

Ele precisava ouvir as palavras, Cas precisava dizê-las.

- Eu sou _seu, Dean_.

Ouvir as palavras saírem por entre os lábios do anjo fez com que algo dentro de Dean se libertasse.

De repente, não era mais o suficiente Cas saber a quem pertencia. Todos precisavam saber. O Céu e o Inferno precisavam saber. Benny precisava saber. Toda maldita criatura ou Leviatã naquela porra de lugar precisava saber.

Cas era _dele_!

Ele usou as mãos para trazer o quadril de Cas junto com o dele e conseguiu se ajoelhar por cima das folhas mortas. Arrancou sua jaqueta e a camisa quase com desespero, as jogando de lado descuidadamente.

Ele agarrou o sobretudo de Cas pela gola, tentando tirá-lo do anjo, o puxando para a sua direção, assim como os braços do anjo, para arrancar aquele maldito pedaço de pano que existia entre eles.

Um dos braços de Cas se torceu em um ângulo doloroso antes que Dean conseguisse libertá-lo do sobretudo. Mas Dean não se importou com isso, e Cas também não.

Cas conseguiu tirar sua blusa encardida ele mesmo, usando apenas uma mão que agarrou o pano branco com desespero, e Dean percebeu que o anjo precisava daquilo tanto quanto ele.

Cas precisava do cheiro de Dean em sua pele, de sua semente dentro dele, se sua marca em sua carne.

Dean caiu por cima do anjo sem cuidado, com um afoito que beirava violência, colando seu peito nu nas costas igualmente nuas do anjo. Cravando seus dentes no lugar onde o ombro de Cas encontrava o pescoço e mordendo com força. E soube que Cas queria aquilo também, pois seus dentes não se quebraram contra a pele resistente do anjo, ao contrário, Cas permitiu que Dean cravasse os dentes nele. Cas podia tão facilmente usar sua força sobre-humana para jogar Dean a metros de distância, podia usar sua resistência natural e impedir que Dean o marcasse, mas ele não fez nada disso.

Ele queria ser marcado.

E Dean deixaria sua marca. Uma marca que Benny veria quando acordasse. Que toda maldita criatura que eles encontrassem a partir daquele momento veria.

Ele mordeu ainda mais forte. Ela precisava ficar lá permanentemente, como uma cicatriz. Ele precisava que todos a vissem. Todo anjo e demônio que eles enfrentassem depois que saíssem daquele lugar veriam. Deus – seja lá onde aquele bastardo filho da puta estivesse – veria! Cas não pertencia mais a Ele.

E um gemido nasceu em sua garganta quando o sangue do anjo invadiu sua boca. E Cas deu um pequeno suspiro de alívio e contentamento. Pois aquilo era certo.

Era certo para ambos.

Eles encontraram alívio para a sensação branca que se acumulava em seus baixos ventres ao mesmo tempo. O orgasmo não veio junto com nenhum grito de prazer ou gemido de satisfação, pois não era disso que se tratava.

Ele veio simplesmente para marcar um fim. O final da declaração de posse de Dean Winchester sobre Castiel, o ex-Anjo do Senhor.

Então, Dean rolou para o lado do anjo, fitando o céu sem estrelas do purgatório. Viu Cas se levantando, arrumando sua calça, pegando sua roupa e recolhendo a roupa de Dean também e a jogando em cima do caçador.

Dean se vestiu com uma sensação de completude. Ele tinha reclamado o que era dele, algo que ele deveria ter feito há muito tempo. Cas era um anjo. Ele não tinha sido criado para ser livre ou compreender liberdade. Tentar fazer isso o tinha levado à loucura. Ele precisava ser de alguém. E agora ele era. E Dean tinha consciência que a partir daquele momento uma vida pertencia a ele e dependia dele mais do que qualquer outra criatura já havia dependido de um humano. Mas ele não estava assustado com a nova e enorme responsabilidade. Na verdade, ele se sentia extasiado.

Ele voltou a se deitar, mas antes de dormir deu uma última olhada em Cas. _Seu_ Anjo.

Ele estava completamente vestido, de pé, fitando novamente ao redor em seu trabalho de vigia.

O sobretudo tinha tampado a marca de Dean em seu pescoço. O cheiro do caçador estava preso dentro de muitas camadas de pano para mais alguém conseguir senti-lo. E quando Cas o olhou para dizer:

- Volte a dormir, Dean.

seus olhos estavam apagados e sem vida novamente.

Dean se virou e fechou os olhos. Ele dormiria, pois estava exausto e precisava de suas forças para lutar por sua vida e pela vida de _seu_ anjo novamente daqui a poucas horas.

Mas não seria um sono satisfeito.

Ele sentia que, de alguma forma, tinha falhado mais uma vez. Compreendeu que tinha feito o que era certo, só que o tinha feito tarde demais.

Cas já estava quebrado.

PS: Review são sempre bem-vindos, até mesmo críticas. Só peço que sejam gentis, eu tenho um coração fraco ^^.

Eu sei que Season 8 já é quase história antiga, mas resolvi postar do mesmo modo. Essa fic já estava no meu computador já faz algum tempo, porém, só tive coragem de colocar online agora.

E eu sou péssima para escolher título, então acabei colocando o nome da música do Sinergy que eu estava escutando em um repeat infinito enquanto escrevia isso, _Written in Stone_. E para falar a verdade, até acho que a música combina com a fic.


End file.
